


FANBOY 101 #แฟนบอยน้องเจย์

by aweekbeforevalentine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Idol NCT U Without You, M/M, NCT 95lines are fanboys.
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweekbeforevalentine/pseuds/aweekbeforevalentine
Summary: ยินดีต้อนรับสู่วงการแฟนบอย วงการนี้เข้าแล้วออกยากมาก เงินไม่พร้อมก็ทำใจ แต่ถ้าเงินถึงมึงไปกับกูต่อได้เลย! – ตั้งเต, 2019





	1. INTRODUCTION

**เรื่องทั้งหมดเริ่มต้นขึ้นจากชายที่ชื่อ ‘ตั้งเต’** **ผู้มีสถานะเป็นรูมเมตของเขาเอง**

จอห์นจำได้ว่าวันนั้นเป็นวันก่อนสอบมิดเทอมหนึ่งวัน เขาเปิดประตูห้องเตรียมจะขนหนังสือไปอ่านที่หอสมุด แล้วก็พบว่าเพื่อนกำลังดูอะไรสักอย่างอยู่ในแล็ปท็อป

“กลับมาแล้วอ่อ”

ตั้งเตทัก ชายหนุ่มตัวเล็กกว่าเขาแต่เด่นฉิบหายเพราะสีผมแดงเพลิงที่ชาวบ้านไม่กล้าทำ แต่ตั้งเตกล้า และใบหน้าดูดีผิดมนุษย์มนา (ที่ตอนนี้กำลังสิวขึ้นเพราะนอนไม่พอ) นั่งอยู่ที่โต๊ะอ่านหนังสือข้างเตียง เขาส่งเสียงตอบกลับไปในคอ วางกระเป๋าลงที่โต๊ะของตัวเองบ้าง

“ดูไรวะ”

เขาเห็นแวบ ๆ จากหางตาว่าน่าจะเป็นนักร้อง ช่วงนี้กระแส_ติ่ง_นักร้องไอดอลกำลังมาแรง จอห์นไม่ได้สนใจนักเพราะไม่ใช่ทาง พอรู้บ้างว่าตั้งเตมีวงที่ชอบแต่มันก็ไม่ได้พูดให้เขาฟังเท่าไหร่เขาก็เลยไม่ค่อยรู้อะไรอยู่ดี ปกติเวลามันฟังเพลงก็ใส่หูฟัง แต่คงเพราะวันนี้ตอนเช้าเขาไม่อยู่ห้อง มันก็เลยเปิดลำโพงจากแล็ปท็อปเอาเลย

“น้องกู”

“น้องมึง?”

ตั้งเตเคาะสเปซบาร์ที่คอม น่าจะกดพอสยูทูบ “หมายถึง วงกู”

“อ๋อ วงที่มึงชอบ”

“นั่นแหละ”

จอห์นเหลือบมองหน้าจอ เป็นภาพผู้ชายตัวสูงคนหนึ่งยืนร้องเพลงอยู่หน้าไมโครโฟน ผมสีน้ำตาลดัดจนดูเหมือนผมหยิกธรรมชาติ หน้าตาของคนคนนั้นก็ดีจริง ๆ แหละ แล้วก็ผิวขาวสะท้อนแสงไฟตามสไตล์ไอดอลเกาหลีทั้งหลายทั้งปวง

“เพลงเพราะดีนะ”

เขาว่าไปตามเนื้อผ้า แต่ตั้งเตหันควับ

“กูถามจริง”

“อ้าว” เขาขมวดคิ้ว “ก็เพราะจริง ๆ กูได้ยินตะกี้”

“ลองฟังเต็ม ๆ ไหมมึง”

“…กูจะไปอ่านหนังสือ”

“นิดเดียวน่า เพลงไม่ถึง 4 นาที”

พูดจบก็ลากเก้าอี้จากโต๊ะเขาไปไว้ข้างตัวเอง เป็นการบังคับกลาย ๆ ให้เขาต้องไปนั่งข้างมัน จอห์นเห็นตั้งเตเสิร์ชหา MV เพลงอะไรสักอย่าง แล้วก็เปิดให้เขาดู

เพลงเดียวกับที่ได้ยินเมื่อกี้ แต่เป็นเวอร์ชั่นที่เสียงชัดกว่าหน่อย

จอห์นมองชื่อคลิป ชื่อเพลง Without You ของวง NCT U

“ท่อนแรกเสียงใครอะ”

“น้องแจฮยอน” ตั้งเตพูดจบก็เปิดกลับไปหน้าที่กดพอสไว้ตอนแรกให้เขาดู “คนนี้แหละ”

ก็คือเจ้าคนดัดผมคนนั้น

“น้อง?”

“อืม” ตั้งเตพยักหน้ารับ “ก็อายุน้อยกว่าพวกเรา 2 ปี”

“2 ปีเลย?” จอห์นตาโต พวกเขาอยู่ปี 2 แปลว่าหมอนี่เพิ่งจบม.6 งั้นเหรอ “เด็กจังวะ”

“ไอดอลก็รุ่น ๆ นี้กันทั้งนั้นแหละ” ตั้งเตยักไหล่ “ดูคลิปต่อ ๆ”

พอมันกดพอส เขาก็นั่งดูต่อเพราะอยากรู้ว่าตั้งเตดูอะไรกันแน่

มันเป็นคลิปที่ถ่ายแค่คนที่ชื่อแจฮยอนคนเดียว ชายหนุ่มร้องเพลงอย่างตั้งใจ เขาเห็นความพยายามแทบจะทะลุผ่านหน้าจอออกมา ทั้งสีหน้า ท่าทาง แล้วตอนนั้นเอง

ขาไมค์ก็ล้ม

จอห์นชะงัก ตั้งเตก็ชะงัก แต่คนในจอเพียงทำตาโตอ้าปากค้างแค่เสี้ยววินาที ก็จับไมค์ร้องต่อเมหือนมีอะไรเกิดขึ้น

ตั้งเตกดพอส จอห์นกะพริบตาปริบ ๆ

“ทำไรวะ”

“ทำ gif”

“…ฮะ?”

“น้องน่ารัก ไอสัส ขอกูตัด gif แป๊บ”

ไม่ค่อยเข้าใจเท่าไหร่ แต่เขาก็รอจนตั้งเตเซฟไฟล์รูปของมันเสร็จ แล้วก็ดูคลิปจนจบ

“เพลงเพราะจริง ๆ น่ะแหละ”

“ใช่มะ!”

“มึงดูภูมิใจเหมือนแต่งเพลงเอง”

“อะไรที่เป็นน้องกูก็ภูมิใจหมดอะ” ตั้งเตว่า “เห็นมาตั้งแต่ยังไม่เดฯ จนเวทีแรก ก็อยากให้คนชอบน้องเยอะ ๆ”

“จริงจังสัส พรุ่งนี้สอบตัวแรกมึงอ่านจบยัง”

ตั้งเตหันมายิ้มแห้งใส่เขา

“ไปอ่านกับกูปะ นี่จะไปหอสมุดเนี่ย”

“กูไปด้วยได้เหรอ” ตั้งเตตาลุกวาว “ได้เลย ขอเก็บของห้านาที กูพร้อมมาก”

จอห์นพยักหน้ารับ ตัดสินใจนั่งรอเพื่อน ระหว่างนั้นเขาก็หวนนึกถึงใบหน้าเหวอ ๆ ของไอดอลคนนั้นแล้วอดขำไม่ได้ ชายหนุ่มหยิบมือถือมาลองกดหาอะไรบางอย่าง

คำที่เขาพิมพ์ลงไปในช่องค้นหาคือ แจฮยอน NCT U

นั่นคือครั้งแรก ที่จอห์น ได้รู้จักกับแจฮยอนคนนั้น

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> เจ้าหญิงแห่งวงการเปิดเรื่องใหม่ไปเรื่อย ๆ จบก็ช่างไม่จบก็ช่าง
> 
> จริง ๆ เป็นพล็อตที่อยากเขียนมาสักพักแล้ว (เคยไปบ่นใส่คนอื่นด้วยว่าอยาก...) เราเคยเขียนแนวแฟนบอยมาก่อน แต่เวอร์ชั่นนั้นแฟนบอยรวยมาก ยิ่งกว่า Her Private Life มาดูเวอร์ชั่นคนปกติหาเช้ากินค่ำกลั้นใจกินมาม่าเปย์บั้มกันดีกว่า  
ขอให้สนุกนะคะ มีคนอ่านก็จะมีตอนต่อค่ะ ขอไฟให้ข้าพเจ้า 🔥🔥🔥🔥  
เจอกันจ้ะ


	2. Lesson 1: NCT U มีสมาชิก 3 คน

3 วันต่อมา

จอห์นเดินออกมาจากห้องสอบด้วยสีหน้าเรียบเฉย การสอบวิชาวันนี้ไม่ได้เหนือความคาดหมายของเขาเท่าไหร่ ก็ทำเท่าที่อ่านได้ ขณะหยิบโทรศัพท์ขึ้นมาจะส่งข้อความหาเพื่อนว่าจะลงไปรอที่โต๊ะใต้ตึก หางตาก็เห็นร่างของรูมเมตสะโหลสะเหลมาทางเขา

“ช่วยด้วย จอห์น กูไม่ไหวแล้ว”

เป็นตั้งเตคนเดิม ที่พอเห็นหน้าเขาก็ถลามาหาทันที จอห์นส่ายหน้าเอือม ๆ ให้ก่อนจะยกมือทักคนที่เดินตามตั้งเตมา

“ไงมึง เข้าสอบทันด้วยเหรอ”

ยูตะ นากาโมโตะ ชาวญี่ปุ่นเลือดบริสุทธิ์แต่เกิดและโตที่ไทย ไปญี่ปุ่นแค่ช่วงปิดเทอมฉีกยิ้มยิงฟันใส่เขา

“ทันสิวะ กูก็ไม่ได้สายขนาดนั้น”

“แต่เมื่อเช้าโทร.ไปก็คือเพิ่งตื่น”

“มึงรีบเอง”

จอห์นอยากเขกหัวเพื่อนเหลือเกิน แต่ละคน

เขาหิ้วคอตั้งเตที่สภาพเหมือนซากอะไรสักอย่างให้ออกห่างจากการใช้เขาต่างเสาพิง “ไปไหนต่ออะ กลับหอเลยไหม หรือไปอ่านหนังสือต่อ”

“โอโห พอกับเรื่องอ่านหนังสือก่อนได้ไหม” ตั้งเตกลับมามีชีวิตทันที “กูจะตายแล้วจอห์น จะตายจริง ๆ ตอนนี้กูต้องการการเยียวยา”

แล้วมันก็หยิบมือถือขึ้นมา พลิกด้านหลังมือถือแล้วทำท่าราวกับจะจูบมือถือเข้าไป

“น้องแจฮยอนของพี่~ เยียวยาหัวใจพี่หน่อยค่ะ”

จอห์นหรี่ตามองเพื่อน แล้วยูตะก็พูดต่อ

“ไปกินข้าวก่อนปะ เสร็จแล้วค่อยว่ากันต่อ”

“ดีเหมือนกัน” นึกขอบคุณที่อย่างน้อยเพื่อนคนหนึ่งก็สนใจจะช่วยเขาออกความเห็น “เดินหรือยังไง”

“ดูแดด มึงเดินคนเดียวแล้วกัน”

เขาหัวเราะ แล้วเดินนำเพื่อนออกจากอาคารเรียนตรงไปยังที่ป้ายรอรถสาธารณะของมหาวิทยาลัย

ระหว่างนั่งรถจากอาคารเรียนไปอาคารบริการนักศึกษา จอห์นเหลือบมองรูมเมตและเพื่อนสนิทที่ตอนแรกทำท่าเหมือนจะตาย แต่พอก้มหน้าก้มตาไถมือถือแป๊บเดียวก็กลับมามีชีวิตอีกรอบ นึกสงสัยเหลือเกินว่าอะไรทำให้ตั้งเตที่ดูปางตายกลับมาสดใสได้เร็วขนาดนั้น น้องแจฮยอนอะไรนั่นอีกแล้วเหรอ

เมื่อถึงจุดหมายปลายทาง พวกเขาใช้เวลาสองนาทีสุ่มร้านสักร้านในอาคารเป็นที่กินอาหารเที่ยงวันนี้ พอเข้าอาคารมาเจอแอร์ก็รู้สึกดีขึ้นมาบ้าง จอห์นกับเพื่อนถึงโต๊ะก็รีบสั่งอาหารทันที

ระหว่างรอ ตั้งเตวางมือถือลงกลางโต๊ะ

“มึงดู”

ภาพบนหน้าจอคือ น้องผมหยิกหน้ากลม ๆ ขาว ๆ คนนั้นที่ยิ้มจนตาหยี

“น่ารักจังวะ” ยูตะว่า

“มึงก็ชอบเหรอ” เขาหันไปถาม

ยูตะลูบจมูกตัวเองแล้วพูดอย่างภูมิใจ

“กูตามมาตั้งแต่น้องยังไม่เดบิวต์”

“อ้าว” คราวนี้ตั้งเตหันไปหาเพื่อนข้าง ๆ “ไม่บอกกูวะ ปล่อยกูหวีดคนเดียวมาเป็นปี”

“ไม่อยากแสดงตัวว่าเป็นผู้วิเศษ”

“ก็เหี้ยแล้ว เพื่อนไง”

“กูก็เกรงใจจอห์นนิดนึง จะให้ติ่งกันอยู่สองคนเหรอ”

สองคนนั้นคุยกันด้วยภาษาที่จอห์นได้แต่กะพริบตาปริบ ๆ ผู้วิเศษอะไรกัน แฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์เหรอ

“งี้มึงก็ไปมีตน้องดิ”

“แน่นอน บัตรก็มีแล้ว”

“โซนไหนวะ”

“แถว A หน้าสุด”

“โม้ว่ะ”

“อะ ไม่เชื่อกูอีก”

ยูตะหยิบมือถือมาสไลด์หน้าจออวดบ้าง ตั้งเตเห็นแล้วหันไปบีบแขนเพื่อนควับ

“เท่าไหร่”

“อะไร”

“บัตรที่นั่งนี้”

“ราคาปกติจ้า กูกดได้เอง”

“บ้านมึงใช้เน็ตอะไร”

“บ้านมันเปิดร้านเกม” จอห์นใช้โอกาสนี้แทรกบทสนทนา ตั้งเตตาลุกกว่าเดิม

“รอบหน้ากูไปค้างบ้านมึงนะ”

ยูตะหัวเราะ “ได้ดิ”

“แล้วมึงเมนใคร”

มาอีกละ ศัพท์แปลก ๆ

จอห์นนั่งฟัง เป็นครั้งแรกเลยมั้งที่พวกนี้เปิดบทสนทนาเรื่องนี้ขึ้นมาตั้งแต่พวกเขารู้จักกันตอนรับน้องเอก

“กูเมนโดยอง”

ยูตะยิ้มกว้างตอนพูด

จอห์นกำลังพยายามระลึกหน้าของเจ้าของชื่อ ‘โดยอง’ แต่ไม่เป็นผล เขานึกออกแต่หน้าของน้องแจฮยอนของตั้งเต

“เออ คนละคน ดีว่ะ มีอะไรมาแลกกันได้”

ตั้งเตดูประทับใจเพื่อนกว่าเดิม “กูโคตรอยากไปหาน้องที่เกาหลีเลย เมื่อไหร่จะว่างก็ไม่รู้”

“สอบเสร็จก็ไปดิ” เขาว่า

“น้องไม่มีงาน ไปทำซากอะไรล่ะ”

“คัมแบ็กหน้าไง ไปปะ”

พอยูตะชวน ตั้งเตก็มีสีหน้าสนใจขึ้นมาทันที

“เอาดิ มันตรงกับปิดเทอมพอดีปะ”

“ใช่ น้องชอบคัมแบ็กช่วงนั้น”

“เค กูดีล”

“ได้มึง จองตั๋ววันนี้เลย จะได้ถูก ๆ”

จอห์นมองซ้ายมองขวาแล้วยกมือขึ้นตรงหน้าเพื่อน

“ขออนุญาตแทรก จะไปไหนกัน”

“เกาหลี!”

“ไปทำไม”

“หาน้อง!”

จอห์นเกาหัวแกรก ๆ

“กูไปด้วยดิ อยากไปเที่ยว”

ตั้งเตกับยูตะมองหน้ากัน

“เอาดิ ตามสบาย”

“แต่มึงอาจจะได้เที่ยวคนเดียวนะ”

“กูไม่ซี” เขาว่า “แค่อยากเดินถ่ายรูป”

“เออ จอห์นแม่งถ่ายรูปสวยสัส” ตั้งเตพยักหน้าหงึกหงัก “ถ้ามึงเปิดบ้านไซต์ต้องดังมากอะ”

ศัพท์ใหม่มาอีกแล้ว

“ก่อนอื่นเลยนะ” เขาขัด “กูไม่เข้าใจตั้งแต่คำว่าเมนอะไรนั่นแล้ว พวกมึงคุยอะไรกัน”

คราวนี้ยูตะเป็นคนอธิบาย

“NCT U มีสมาชิก 3 คน คือแทอิล โดยอง แจฮยอน ‘เมน’ ก็คือคนที่ชอบที่สุด กูเมนโดยอง ตั้งเตเมนแจฮยอน เก็ตไหม”

กระชับฉับไว เข้าใจในสองประโยค

พอเห็นเขาพยักหน้า ยูตะก็อธิบายต่อ

“วงการไอดอลเกาหลีน่ะ หลังจากเดบิวต์ไป พอการปล่อยเพลงครั้งถัดไปก็จะเรียกว่า ‘คัมแบ็ก’ ซึ่งช่วงคัมแบ็กก็จะมีการโปรโมตเพลงให้คนรู้จัก ด้วยการไปออกรายการเพลง รายการโทรทัศน์ หรือสื่อต่าง ๆ จัดงานแฟนไซน์––หมายถึงงานแจกลายเซ็น หรือร่วมงานแสดงขึ้นเวทีให้คนได้ยินเพลง ก็จะเป็นช่วงที่แฟนคลับได้พบกับวงตอนนี้แหละ”

จอห์นค่อย ๆ ย่อยสารที่รับมาอย่างใจเย็น โชคดีว่ายูตะเป็นคนอธิบายอะไรเข้าใจง่าย ไม่อย่างนั้นเขาอาจจะงงกว่าเดิม

“แล้วบ้านไซต์คืออะไร”

“คนที่ตามถ่ายรูปไอดอล” ตั้งเตตอบเสริม “ไซต์แบบเว็บไซต์อะ เหมือนเป็นแหล่งรวมข้อมูลของไอดอล แต่เป็นแหล่งรวมรูป ส่วนแหล่งรวมข้อมูลเดี๋ยวนี้เรียกว่าบ้านเบส”

“…ศัพท์อะไรนักหนาวะ”

“มีอีกเยอะ นี่แค่ส่วนหนึ่ง”

ฟังตั้งเตโฆษณาแล้วเขาได้แต่ทำหน้าเหวอ

“ว่าแต่ ทำไมมึงดูอยากรู้เรื่องนัก” ยูตะหันมาถามเขา

จอห์นยักไหล่ “ไม่มีอะไร แค่อยากรู้ เมื่อวานตั้งเตมันเปิดเพลงให้ฟังแล้วกูว่าเพราะดี”

“ป้ายยาเก่งจริง”

“อ้าว ของเขาดีจริง ๆ คร้าบ” ตั้งเตตอบโต้คำพูดเพื่อนด้วยท่ายักไหล่กวน ๆ กลับ “กูก็ต้องหาคนมาช่วยกันเปย์ค่าขนมให้น้องแจฮยอนสิ ลูกกูกำลังโต”

จอห์นได้แต่ขำเพื่อน พอดีกับที่อาหารที่พวกเขาสั่งไปวางลงบนโต๊ะ

ระหว่างนั้นตั้งเตยังไม่เลิกไถมือถือ คนหัวแดงหัวเราะคิกคักกับหน้าจอจนเขาต้องหันไปดุ

“ตั้งเต มึงจะแดกข้าวไหม”

“ขอกูอ่านฟิกแป๊บดิ”

อะไรคือฟิก

“มึงอ่านด้วยเหรอ คู่ไหนอะ”

ทันทีที่ยูตะถาม ก็เกิดความเงียบขึ้นมาเสียอย่างนั้น ตั้งเตค่อย ๆ หันไปหาเพื่อนแล้วเอ่ยช้า ๆ

“ยูตะ”

“…ว่ามา”

“มึงห้ามตัดเพื่อนกับกูนะ”

“ได้”

“พูดพร้อมกัน”

จอห์นมองทั้งสองคนสลับไปมา

ยูตะยกนิ้วมาทำท่าสามนิ้ว แล้วค่อย ๆ เก็บนิ้วเข้าไปทีละนิ้ว เป็นสอง...หนึ่ง...ศูนย์

“โดแจ”

“แจโด”

“…”

ทั้งสองคนโพล่งคำที่จอห์นไม่เข้าใจขึ้นมาพร้อมกัน ก่อนจะมองหน้ากันนิ่งอยู่พักหนึ่ง แล้วตั้งเตก็หันมายิ้มให้เขา วางมือถือลงบนโต๊ะเหมือนไม่อยากรับรู้อะไรอีก

“กินข้าวต่อเหอะมึง”

“…เออ”

เขาหันไปมองยูตะ อีกฝ่ายก็ยิ้มให้เขาเหมือนกัน

“แดกข้าวมึง เดี๋ยวมีลูกค้าเข้ามาอีกแล้วเขาหาที่นั่งไม่ได้”

เกิดใจบุญอะไรขึ้นมาล่ะ

จอห์นมองเพื่อนทั้งสองอย่างไม่เข้าใจ ตะกี้เหมือนมีอะไรบางอย่างเกิดขึ้น แต่ก็เหมือนไม่มีอะไร

ว่าแต่ ฟิก แจโด โดแจ อะไรพวกนี้ มันคืออะไรอีกล่ะ...

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> อะไรที่ต้องเขียนก็ยังเขียนต่อไม่ได้ พอดีอยากเขียนอันนี้ขึ้นมาเลยมาต่อค่ะ  
รู้สึกเหมือนกำลังเขียนฮาวทูติ่งยังไงไม่รู้แฮะ...

**Author's Note:**

> เจ้าหญิงแห่งวงการเปิดเรื่องใหม่ไปเรื่อย ๆ จบก็ช่างไม่จบก็ช่าง
> 
> จริง ๆ เป็นพล็อตที่อยากเขียนมาสักพักแล้ว (เคยไปบ่นใส่คนอื่นด้วยว่าอยาก...) เราเคยเขียนแนวแฟนบอยมาก่อน แต่เวอร์ชั่นนั้นแฟนบอยรวยมาก ยิ่งกว่า Her Private Life มาดูเวอร์ชั่นคนปกติหาเช้ากินค่ำกลั้นใจกินมาม่าเปย์บั้มกันดีกว่า  
ขอให้สนุกนะคะ มีคนอ่านก็จะมีตอนต่อค่ะ ขอไฟให้ข้าพเจ้า 🔥🔥🔥🔥  
เจอกันจ้ะ


End file.
